Timeless Ice
by SailorStar9
Summary: Endymion and Serenity weren't the only couple during the Silver Millennium. Mercury had been engaged to Pluto's apprentice, Zelas. Reborn as Zelgadis Greywoods in the wrong timeline with all of his past memories intact, Pluto comes to him with a proposition; she returns him back to normal but there's a catch, he is to protect Mercury without revealing himself to her.
1. Prologue

SaliorStar9: Well, another new fic coming from me after re-watching the entire 5 seasons of Slayers. So, please be a dear and review.

Summary: Endymion and Serenity weren't the only couple during the Silver Millennium. Senshi Mercury had been engaged to Senshi Pluto's apprentice, Zelas. After the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Zelas was reborn in the wrong timeline as Zelgadis Greywoods with _all_ of his past memories intact. Pluto comes to him after EVOLUTION-R with a proposition; she returns him back to normal but there's a catch, he is to protect Senshi Mercury without revealing himself to her until she (Senshi Pluto) says otherwise. Zelgadis agrees and vanishes from the Slayers world altogether with Pluto.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue

* * *

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto's energy vortex blasted the Berserkers off. "Zelas." She turned to the chimera.

"Pluto." Zelgadis greeted his one-time teacher. "I was wondering when you'll find me."

"It's your fault for miscasting the spell." Pluto reminded, smirking.

"Don't remind me." Zelgadis muttered.

"Anyway, I'm here to take you back to the proper timeline to where Adeline and the others are reborn in." Pluto started. "And I can return you to your human form."

"What's the catch?" Zelgadis was immediately on alert.

"Same old Zelas." Pluto grinned. "On one condition, you can't reveal yourself to Adeline until my say-so."

"What?" Zelgadis exclaimed. "I've waited too long to be with her and _now_ you tell me…"

Pluto cut him off with a raised hand, "For one, the girls won't remember you as Selenity's memory seal still holds on strong. And secondly, their powers are reduced to first stage, so Mercury _will_ need your help in defeating the stronger youma."

"I…" Zelgadis trailed. "Understand."

"Good." Pluto nodded and teleporting them both to the Gates of Time.

* * *

"Drink this." Pluto tossed him a vital of smoky-white liquid. "Hecate owned me a favour. Just be warned it'll be painful."

"So be it." Zelgadis retorted and downed the liquid in one gulp. The second he did, his whole body seemed to fill with fire, barely contained by his skin. His lungs contracted and his throat tightened as he almost collapsed, gasping for air.

"Told you it'll be painful." Pluto muttered.

"So… you… did…" Zelgadis hissed.

"And now," Pluto readied her Time Staff after the now human Zelgadis settled in. "We start training."

"Of course." Zelgadis drew out his sword and the master-and-apprentice pair started to spar.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. And So It Begins

SailorStar9: Anyway, prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

* * *

"Well," Zelgadis mused, appearing in an alley via a portal. "Sensei said I can't reveal _myself_ too soon. But she never said anything about using a disguise." Smirking, he cast a cloaking spell on himself. "And now, to find her. Hold on, Adeline." he grinned and exited from the alley.

* * *

"I suppose she never changes." The now renamed Mori Tsuyoshi espied the genius girl from the roof of a nearby building. "Oh no, I'm late!" he peered at his watch and took off.

* * *

"A cat?" Ami blinked, Luna jumping off the ledge and onto her shoulder.

_I sense a strange energy coming from this girl._ Luna mused. _Now is not the time._ She shook her head, purring contently when Ami scratched her chin.

"You're so soft." Ami stroked the feline. "If only we didn't live in a high-rise apartment, I could get a nice cat too.

"Luna." Usagi called. "Sorry, are you okay?" she asked, Luna returning to the pig-tailed blond.

"Is that your cat?" Ami inquired. "Since she came from the sky, I thought she was an angel."

"You're Mizuno Ami from Class 5, right?" Usagi asked, the two girls walking home. "I'm Tsukino Usagi from Class 1. Nice to meet you. This cat's name is Luna."

"Usagi," Luna whispered. "She could be a youma sent by the enemy. So, be careful."

"By the way, Mizuno," Usagi thought to ask. "Do you play games?"

"No, I never tried before." Ami admitted.

"Then, let's play some." Usagi offered. "I'll teach you how to play."

* * *

"Obviously something is wrong with me today." Usagi waved, being KO-ed at the Sailor V game at the arcade. "Mizuno, do you want to try? It's fun."

"But it looks difficult." Ami remarked, but ended up taking Usagi's place at the blonde's insistence.

"Hi, Usagi." Motoki greeted, a crowd having gathered around the game after Ami hit the 30000 mark. "I didn't know you were here."

"Wow, she is amazing." Tsuyoshi's eyes widened as Ami's score continued to climb.

"I know." Usagi nodded.

"Look at the time!" Ami suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry, Tsukino, I have to go too cram school!"

"Usagi." Motoki exited from the arcade after Ami ran off. "By any chance, I think this belongs to your friend." He handed a floppy disc to her.

"Is that so?" Usagi sighed. "Hey, Motoki, who is he?" she whispered, pointing to the working Tsuyoshi.

"He's the new employee, Mori Tsuyoshi." Motoki replied. "He just started today."

"Mori Tsuyoshi…" Usagi muttered, blushing. "I'll make sure she gets it." She took the disc.

* * *

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed, rushing back to the cram school after Luna confirmed the floppy disc contained a brainwashing program.

"I am the youma of knowledge, Garoben." The teacher chuckled, grabbing Ami by the mouth as she reverted back to her original self. "This genius girl is going to sacrifice her brain energy to our great ruler."

"Which means Mizuno isn't a youma after all!" Sailor Moon glared at Luna. "Stop this, evil villain. Geniuses are valuable because they help make the world more peaceful. I won't let them fall into the hands of evil. I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Question Number One," Garoben started. "Genius Newton question: Why do apples fall from trees? If you don't know the answer, take this!"

Sailor Moon dodged the wave of paper bullets. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Because a typhoon came. Luna!" she wailed, fleeing.

"I can't believe you." Luna sighed. "It's because the Earth has gravity."

"Because the Earth has gravity." Sailor Moon shouted her answer, the exam sheets coming at her vanishing.

"Then question number two." Garoben stated. "What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words. If you cannot answer, this is what happens." She declared, the brainwashed students surrounding the Moon Senshi. "Now is my chance." She forced Ami in front of the computer screen. "Give up your genius brain energy. It's not absorbing her energy." She frowned. "Why is that?" she demanded. "You didn't use the Crystal Disc, did you?"

"You should study on your own without using machines." Ami winced.

"You impudent little…" Garoben hissed. "What is this?" she peered at the glowing Mercury symbol on Ami's forehead.

"That mark is…" Luna gaped. "I see. The strange energy was from a Sailor Senshi." Back-flipping, she produced the Mercury transformation pen.

"Then, I'll just take your brain instead." Garoben snorted and tossed Ami to the ground. "Prepare yourself."

"Shadow Web!" Zelgadis, now decked in his old desert warrior outfit, the face mask included, used the spell to hold down the youma.

"Ami!" Luna took the chance. "Use this!" she skidded the pen over.

"Just say 'Mercury Power, Make Up!'" Zelgadis urged, Ami grabbing the pen and hurrying over to him.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" left with no choice, Ami transformed.

"So Ami is the second Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury." Luna realized.

"Say 'Shabon Spray'!" Luna told the water Senshi.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury released her fog.

"What?" Garoben gasped as the classroom was shrouded in fog. "Where did she go? I'm getting cold." She shivered.

"Out of _all_ the attacks, they had to give you this one as a starter, didn't they?" Zelgadis muttered.

"I have you now!" Garoben attacked Ami's image.

"You fell for it." Zelgadis smirked, the youma's axe smashing the computer screen instead. "Guess they don't make youma like they used to."

"Shoot." Garoben cursed.

"Dig Volt!" Zelgadis' lightning bolt turned the youma into dust.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	3. Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks

* * *

"Motoki?" Tsuyoshi blinked as he watched his co-worker scurry across the arcade ground. "Okay, now I _know_ something's wrong." He muttered, seeing the passerbys hurry off. "But, this is getting ridiculous." He shook his head, wincing as he watched the head-on collision on the road.

* * *

"Ami!" Luna called, stopping the returning water Senshi. "I'm glad I found you. I don't know what's going on, but Usagi left home early this morning."

Why are you in such a hurry?" Ami asked.

"I think something is wrong with this clock." Luna pointed to the alarm clock strapped to her back. "Can you check this?"

* * *

"Anyway, let's open this and see." Ami mused, the pair sat on a bench in the park.

"Oh, yeah." Luna realized and back-flipped to produce the compact computer.

"What is this?" Ami blinked.

"To put it simply, it's a compact supercomputer." Luna explained. "It's really handy for analyzing and calculating things. I know should've given you this earlier, but I didn't want Usagi to get jealous. Anyway, can you hurry and check the clock? That was…" she gaped when a burst of light shot out of the clock when Ami opened it. "Ami, look." She looked at the clock interior.

"It's empty?" Ami wondered.

"I thought so." Luna reasoned. "This is no ordinary clock. The weird way people are acting must have something to do with that Clock Look."

* * *

"So, this is the youma's hideout?" Usagi nodded, the tea standing outside the closed store.

"Wait, Usagi." Luna cut in. "If you act like this, they'll notice us." She warned, pulling the Moon Senshi off.

"How can you stay so calm?" Usagi scolded. "You think the clock store is behind this, right? Then, we should charge in already."

"Usagi, you're completely under the spell of the youma." Luna sighed. "I'll figure a way to get in. so, just wait a minute. Right, Ami?"

"We could try to get in from the back." Ami suggested. "But the enemy could already be waiting for us."

"Then, through the front." Usagi insisted. "It doesn't matter which way we go, if it's going to be trap anyway. Let's transform quickly. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami followed suit.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon blasted the door open.

"I'm so unlucky." Luna moaned, clashing into the barrier after the two Senshi rushed in.

* * *

"Who's there?" Ramua demanded when the two Senshi burst in.

"I'm the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice," Sailor Moon posed. "Sailor Moon!"

"Well, I'm impressed." Ramua noted. "I never expected you to show up so early."

"I cannot forgive anyone who toys with a girl's precious time." Sailor Moon declared. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"You're nothing." Ramua snorted, reverting back to her real form. "I'll show you that this is where you're going to die. Now, come and get me, Sailor Moon." She taunted, entering the chiming grandfather clock.

* * *

"Be careful, Sailor Moon." Mercury cautioned once the pair entered the alternate dimension. "The youma has probably set a trap somewhere.

"I'm getting irritated." Sailor Moon fumed. "You coward, it's cheap not to show yourself."

"I'm right here now." Ramua goaded. "Why don't you come?"

"You don't have to tell me that." Sailor Moon snapped. "I'll be right there."

"Wait," Mercury warned. "It's dangerous to just walk around blindly." Activating her crystal scanner, she hurried after the impatient Moon Senshi. "Sailor Moon, if you just walk around without thinking, we'll get lost."

"What's wrong?" Ramua prodded as Mercury pulled out her compact computer. "Are you still there?"

"Shut up!" Sailor Moon snapped. "I'll be there soon! So, you just wait. You're the one cheating here."

"Sailor Moon, this way!" Mercury pulled the blond out of the dimension before she shrunk some more. "It seems like time here can go faster or slower. And sometimes it goes backward. It's really unstable."

"Have you found something yet?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Just a minute." Mercury soothed. "Just as I thought." She recalled the scanner. "It seems this maze is set up in a certain way. There's a 78% probability she's this way."

"Nice job." Ramua remarked, the Senshi meeting up with her at the end. "You finally found where I am. But this is the end. I hope you are ready."

"You're the one who should get ready!" Sailor Moon snapped and dashed forward, only to have the youma zap her energy. "I can't stand up. Why not?"

"Finally, it's starting to work." Ramua chuckled. "Your energy has been sucked away by my clock. Now!" she swiped her staff at the immobilized Moon Senshi. "You're in my way!" she turned her attention to Mercury and fired off a blast at the stunned Senshi.

"Levitation!" the masked Zelgadis transported Mercury to his side and avoiding the attack.

"You…" Mercury gasped and blushed at the close proximity.

"Just call me Anubis." Zelgadis offered.

"But how…" Mercury blinked.

"You tend to pick up a few things with a space-time master as a teacher." Zelgadis shrugged. "Now, let's get back to the fight."

"Right." Mercury nodded. "Shabon Spray!"

"Darn it, where are you?" Ramua hissed, the fog clouding her vision.

"Astral Vine!" Zelgadis powered up his sword with the spell and took out the youma with a single slash.

* * *

"This time, I'm really exhausted." Usagi sighed, the de-transformed pair re-emerging from the empty space the store once stood. "I don't want to be stressed out anymore."

"Usagi, big news!" Naru ran up. "A cake shop is having a speed eating contest. Let's go. Hurry!" she pulled Usagi off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	4. Fire Senshi Mars Appears

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: Fire Senshi Mars Appears

* * *

"What's that?" Sailor Moon gaped when the portal started shutting after Sailor Mars destroyed Kigaan with her 'Fire Soul' attack.

"Oh no!" Luna exclaimed. "The dimensional hole is closing because of Rei's fire power. We need to get out of here quick."

"How?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know." Luna admitted.

"What'll we do?" Sailor Moon panicked. "What'll we do now?"

* * *

_Usagi, Luna, everyone…_ Ami prayed beside the bus-stop, her transformation pen in hand. _Please be all right._

"You can help them, you know." Anubis materialized from a lamp-post.

"You…" Ami hid her transformation pen behind her back.

Anubis sighed, "Look, do you want to save them or not?"

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Then transform." Anubis instructed.

"Right." Ami nodded. "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Focus your thoughts on your tiara gem." Anubis coached. "It'll tell you what to do."

"Hyperspace Area Formation!" Sailor Mercury activated her crystal visor and called forth her spell.

* * *

"It's closing!" Luna gaped. "What is that?" she spotted a pillar of mist shimmering from the shrinking portal.

"Could it be Ami?" Sailor Moon realized.

"It might be Ami trying to show us where the exit is." Luna reasoned. "We'll escape towards the direction where the signal is coming from."

"I'll be the driver." Tuxedo Kaman cut in, from the driver's seat. "Hurry."

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Sailor Moon went into love-struck mode. "When did he show up here?"

"He's so cool." Sailor Mars breathed.

"Let's go, both of you." Luna urged, Tuxedo Kaman having towed the stranded buses towards the exit.

* * *

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called, exiting the portal.

"So, another Senshi has appeared." Jadeite mused from the roof, Sailor Mercury having passed out in Anubis' arms after exerting too much energy to maintain the portal. "They are worthy opponents. I will beat them next time, without fail." He swore and vanished.

"Where did Tuxedo Kaman go?" Sailor Mars wondered, Sailor Moon and Luna gathered around the unconscious water Senshi.

"Don't tell me you like Tuxedo Kaman." Sailor Moon gaped, peering into the empty bus.

"You have to be kidding me." Sailor Mars protested. "I just want to thank him. What about you? Are you in love with him? Of course, it could just be a one-sided love."

"One-sided?" Sailor Moon echoed. "No, it can't be! It can't be!" she wailed.

Anubis just sighed and took off with Ami in his arms.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	5. Interlude: Memories

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Interlude: Memories

* * *

Ami awoke abruptly in the middle of the night; somehow, something seemed different.

Scanning her bedroom with her trained eyes, she noticed nothing amiss. _Wait,_ she frowned, her eyes landing on her night stand, a blue crystal rose? Where did that come from? She had not remembered it being there before. She examined it closely, noticing its perfect shape. It seemed to call to her, beckoning her. _Why did it seem so familiar,_ she wondered?

She picked up the blue rose. As she did, she felt it hum, before her mind exploded with sensations and memories, the sorrow permeating them threatening to drown her.

* * *

_Zelas chuckled quietly as he and Senshi Mercury exchanged __science notes, the scholar Senshi scanning his notes to pick out any points she had missed. Beautiful and Intelligent, dedicated to science and healing. Those were some of the reasons why he loved her._

* * *

"_Lady Mercury."_

_"Lord Zelas." _

_"There is a dance this evening, would you care to join me?" the purple-haired mage stammered._

_"I would be honoured." she smiled. _

_After the dance, the couple had retired to the palace garden, where Zelas had given her a gift, a blue crystalline earring set to wear. He and the Outer Senshi were to leave the Kingdom for a mission outside the Solar System. Zelas promised to return soon. The five warriors had expected to be away for a month. They returned much later._

* * *

I always get what I want. _Princess Serenity thought, stepping into the Chamber of Prayer where the Moon Stick and the Ginzuishou were housed. Holding the Moon Stick, she made her wish. "Please, Holy Ginzuishou, erase Adeline's memories of Zelas."_

_The crystal pulsed in response and burst into a blinding white light._

* * *

_The Outer Senshi, along with Zelas, returned to the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom._

_Horrified, Pluto had the group fan out to look for survivors._

_Zelas' first destination was the reflective pool he and Mercury had spent so much time together, and it was there he came across Mercury's broken body. She had been attacked from behind, and tortured before dying. As he approached her battered form, he noticed her right hand was clutching the shattered remains of the rose he had created for her. With her last bit of life, she had reached out to him, pleading for his return._

"_My dearest Adeline," Zelas stroked her cooling cheek. "I've failed you once again, my love."_

"_Zelas!" Pluto rested a hand on her disciple's shoulder. "Get out of here before you're caught in that." she pointed to the expanding white light that emerged from the ruins of the Palace._

"_Heed my words, hear this rhyme, I send you this burning sign. Then my future self will find, in another place or time." Zelas sliced the space before him with his sword and opened an unseen rift in the time/space continuum._

"_Take care, Zelas." Pluto muttered, teleporting to the Time Gates after her student stepped into the portal._

* * *

Ami sat, alone, stunned. Memories of the Moon Kingdom flooded back into her. She remembered, another life. Promises made and promises broke. Of a young man, long purplish-violet hair framing his chiselled face, and the tenderness of his touch.

And she cried.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


End file.
